Welcome to Hell
by GangGreenGhost
Summary: Prussia wakes up in an operating room, wondering what happened and why. He was a living dead person the last time he checked but now he was alive and everyone else is a living dead person. All he wanted to do was be of some use for the living...Rated M for language and light adult themes. DeadPrussia belong to askdeadpreussen on tumblr.


A/N- This is a one shot based off of version of zombie!Prussia. I got their permission to use their version of the character before I typed a single letter. I don't own Hetalia at all. Thank you for your time.

 _The sound of computers invaded his ears, the beeping and clicking annoyed him so much that he squinted his eyes before opening them and groaning. Once his eyes were open, he saw a chrome Hell like he was in a hospital. He tried to move but couldn't, the iron plates on his wrists and ankles restricting his movement to merely squirming. His head and neck were free though so he could investigate his surroundings. A table with medical instruments…bright overhead lights…a giant magnifying glass… he rested his head back on the table and concluded with "Why am I in an operating room?"_

 _A speaker clicked on with "We're studying you and what made you undead" the voice was robotic and impossible to tell whether it was female or male._

" _You could've asked" he was in pain, aching from head to toe. Wait…pain? "What did you do to me?!"_

" _We made you alive again, Prussia" the voice said "not with magic as you're accustomed to, but with science!" it was cheerier now as if it had a personality. "We wanted to how you kept your brain function after you were converted into your previous state of living death so we…" the voice chuckled "replicated it"._

 _Prussia felt the pit of his stomach fall and said "You made people into zombies?!"_

" _That was an unfortunate side effect for humans, but for other countries such as yourself the experiment was a complete success!" the voice crackled with laughter and static._

" _What?!" Prussia was about to leap at the monitor and break it, but he was rudely reminded he was strapped down. He heard the audio go out and a new voice came on the microphone._

" _Hello? Mr. Prussia?"_

" _Yes I'm here!"_

" _Thank heaven you're awake! Let me unlock your restraints…" he heard the new voice press a button and the restraints clanked to their open position. He got up and rubbed his wrists-they were now a warm, smooth pink._

" _What happened to me?! Why am I here?! WHO ARE YOU?!" he demanded._

" _I'm sorry, but there's no time for questions now…I need you to get to where I am and quickly…then we can talk and I will answer all questions you have…" a series of buttons and the doors unlocked themselves. "I am in the central control, there should be a map of the facility somewhere in the room…"_

 _For the moment Prussia had to do as he was told, despite not liking it at all and said "Fine…" he studied the map, his centuries of living he had obtained a photographic memory and only needed to see the thing once to remember where he was going and how to get there. Once he finished, he ran to the door and it automatically opened to let him pass._

" _There are cameras and speakers throughout the facility so I can see, hear and talk you through" the second voice said. After a few moments the second voice said "STOP!" then swore loudly and pressed more buttons, and swore again._

" _What's wrong?" Prussia asked._

" _When I opened all the doors, I let them out…"_

" _Who is them?" Prussia said uncertainly._

" _The human zombies…" beeps and clicks were heard and then "there is a weapons vault in the next corridor, the third door on the left"._

 _Prussia made his way to the corridor easily, but the door wouldn't budge like the other one had "It's locked" he said, noticing the different kind of lock that he was used to._

" _I can't open that one from here" the second voice said "just put your eye to the optical sensor and it will let you in."_

" _But I've never been here before…" Prussia said._

" _Yes you have" the second voice corrected him "You've been in a medically induced coma for six months, but you came here of your own free will. All your prints and DNA are in the system."_

 _This had taken Prussia by surprise, that he'd been here for six month or even longer. He had no memory of this place or of the last year of his unlife. His head was still groggy from waking up like he did but he fully trusted the second voice to keep its end of the bargain to answer his questions "You got a name I can call you?"_

" _My real name isn't important right now, so you can just call me Oracle since I can see on the cameras what you can't and warn you of any danger" the voice replied._

" _Fair enough" he said, lowering his head to the sensor and waited for the approval._

" _Ludwig Beilshmidt recognized. Access granted" the door slid open and he almost went in unnoticing of the access granted message "Oracle! Why did the sensor say my brother's name when it recognized my eye?"_

 _Silent met his question "As I have said before, I will answer your questions when you get to me…" a tone of sadness went into the answer and Prussia had a sinking feeling. He pushed the thought from his mind for the moment and inspected his arsenal. He had the standard hand gun, a shot gun and a sniper rifle to choose from._

" _Not many options here…" he said out loud._

" _We had to be practical with our selection. The hand gun is weak but it fires the most bullets before it needs reloading; the shot gun is more powerful with the pellets spreading out over a wider area and causing more damage; and last but not least the sniper rifle with a scope used for precision shots, carries only one bullet but if it hits it's mark it's an instant kill" Oracle explained "for now I would recommend the handgun or the shot gun, but the shot gun is heavier. If you think you can carry it, then go for it!"_

 _Prussia didn't even look at the hand gun and went straight for the shot gun "Hand guns aren't cool enough for the awesome Prussia!"_

" _Fair enough" silence followed with "there are four zombies headed your way-shoot them in the head to kill them for good" Oracle instructed. Prussia gathered ammo for the shot gun and existed the vault, looking around for the zombies. The sound of pained grunts and moans lead him to them, but they seemed to be pre-occupied with something else at the moment so he decided not to waste his ammo unless they attacked him first. Oracle remained silent while he worked his way past them and into the next hall where the main control room was._

" _I'm right outside the door to your location…open up" the door slid open and a young female with tan skin and dark brown hair with rust colored eyes stood up before him. He looked at her a second and started remembering her "Rosalina…Sanchez…"_

 _She smiled and said "Si, that is me" she looked over to the dead body on the floor "and that punta is Dr. Flynn. He's the one that fucked this all up for us…" she gave the body a swift kick in the side, making more blood spurt out in the stab wound in his belly._

" _So answer my questions" he said deadly serious "What is this place?"_

" _Belleview Research and Development Hospital" she answered just as seriously as he was._

" _Why are we here?"_

" _We were studying your ability to regenerate your body even after death. You demonstrated for us that your undead body could re-attach a severed limb to itself and the original plan was to try to replicate that regenerative property to help those with terminal illnesses re-grow healthy tissue" she produced a stack of forms from the desk and showed him "You consented to the research to be the test subject" she pointed to his signature at the bottom of the last page, and it was his._

 _Flashes of memory came back to him and his legs almost gave out but she caught him and said "You need to sit down…the medicine I gave you to wake up is still working its wonders…" she helped him into a chair._

" _What were the results of your research?" he asked and rested his head on his hand._

" _A complete success" she said "people were getting better by the thousands each day and within a few months of administering the serum we created from your DNA samples all illnesses were eliminated. But HE" she looked at the dead Dr. Flynn "put his name on MY research and got all these grants from medical schools to do what he wanted with…" she cursed the doctor in Spanish._

" _What did he do?"_

" _He wanted to prove that giving life to the undead was possible, so he lured your brother here and put most of his organs in your body…" she looked down, as if being ashamed of herself._

" _So…that's why the door lock said my brother's name instead of mine…?" he looked even paler than usual like he was about to get sick all over the place._

" _Yes…I tried to stop him but he put his security on me and locked me up in a holding cell in the basement" she looked just as tired as he was, still in a dirty lab coat that had blood, dirt and sweat stains on it._

 _His heart was heavy and almost couldn't go on with his interrogation but he know he had to push through it and asked "Is there anything else I should know?"_

" _He also paid off all the governments of the world to sanction the mandatory inoculation of the serum into every citizen on Earth. I can't say for certain that some resisted the unethical law, but I can only hope there is such a resistance" she had to stop to take a few breaths._

" _Is there any long term side effects of the serum?"_

 _She was reluctant to answer, but the bitter truth was better than a sweet lie "When there were no more unwanted diseased cells, the serum began attacking the healthy ones as well. That is how the new human zombies came to be…" she swallowed hard and added "the other counties were never given the serum, but because so many of their citizens were dying because it it…they became like you were…"_

 _He was clearly angry and trying to control it, making it very hard for himself to continue "Is my brother dead like I was?"_

" _No, your brother still lives" she said._

 _He was somewhat relieved, a small ray of hope in his darkness penetrated his very heart and he was able to stifle his emotions "Where is he?"_

" _He's in a cold storage room in the basement. He's in a cryogenic sleep state so the side effects didn't get to him yet…"_

" _Wait…" Prussia pondered "if I have most of his organs, then how is he still alive…?"_

" _I replaced the organs he gave you with artificial ones" she said, the monitors beeping and showing men with weapons. "Damn it…that's security…they know we're here" she packed up what little she had and said "If you want to save your brother, then we need to meet up with the other countries in the basement…"_

" _They're here?" Prussia asked, unsure of what he would think once he saw his friends reduced to the same plane of existence that he once had._

" _You didn't think I was capable of making it this far on my own did you?" A few of them helped me escape a week ago and I've been gathering intel for them while keeping myself hidden" she pressed a long series of buttons, but Prussia was impatient and shot the entire console with the shot gun. Everything that was controlled with the computers went offline and all the automatic doors remained in the open position. "What'd ya do that for?!" she said, forgetting her manners and proper way of speaking._

" _All part of the plan I just came up with in my head" he said quickly "Hurry we need to get you a weapon and take all the ammo from all the guns in the weapons vault…"_

" _What would taking ammo to weapons we can't even carry? I can hold a handgun and a few grenades but that's about it. I can't even hold the shot gun or the sniper rifle much less carry them…" she cast her eyes downward shamefully._

" _Hey now…" he picked up her chin with his fingers "Now's not the time to feel sorry for yourself. Save the world first and then you can wallow in self-pity" he released his gentle grip and took as much of the ammo as he could carry._

" _Tell me your plan…I don't follow" she said, taking up two hand guns and as much ammo clips as she can carry._

" _I shot the console so all the doors would open and if there are men chasing us, then the zombies are loose and they would have to waste their shots on the zombies instead of us. And if we have all the ammo then they can't reload. So if they do find us they won't have enough to shoot us" he explained._

" _That's good and all, but in the process you cut off all the electricity to the whole complex. The cold storage area is being kept running by a back-up generator in case we lost power and those things needed to be kept cold" she told him. They paused a moment to listen to the outside of the vault, to see if anyone was coming. Prussia looked out into the hall and saw the zombies from earlier still doing their own thing. He motioned for her to come to him and go around them to see if they would attack her._

" _Are you insane?!" she hissed "I've dealt with these things for six months, I know more about them that you do! They'll eat me alive!"_

" _Fine, I'll go and show you how awesome I am…" he left the room and walked right past the zombies, which didn't so much as look at him. Rosalina was intrigued and looked on in awe as he even got really close to them, face to face and still they didn't budge. He saw out of the corner of his eye an elevator that led down to the basement but he remembered he shot the console that controlled it. He swore at himself in German and looked for a stairwell they could use instead. He found one at the other end of the hall so he motioned for her to come quickly._

 _She hesitated and made a mad dash for the stairs, the zombies suddenly springing to life and growling. She looked back at them, their flesh rotting and missing in some places. She tripped and fell, the things right on top of her. They were gnawing at the air above her face, she could hear the clinking of teeth against teeth. She let out a yell and a gunshot echoed in the hall, the two zombies being forcefully knocked back and Prussia was firmly planted on the ground so the recoil wouldn't hit him as hard. He lifted her to her feet and they went into the stairwell. "How many flights do we have to go down?"_

" _Seven" she answered "If we haul ass, we'll be there in a few minutes…" they were stopped by a pile of recently killed zombies and the smell was so foul even Prussia had to cover his nose and mouth to avoid getting a whiff of it. The bodies lined each floor of the stairwell all the way down as if someone had already been here._

" _Who cleared the stairs for us?" Prussia asked, remembering that she had said the other nations were down in the basement already. He just wanted to see if she would say the same thing again._

" _Maybe the security guards who are after us came up from the basement and mowed them down" she quickly said._

 _Prussia narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. Her statement could have been true, but he would have to keep a closer eye on 'Rosalina Sanchez'. The flashes of memory kicked in again, but they didn't cause discomfort or make him feel groggy this time. A woman who looked like Rosalina came into his mind's eye, but the one he remembered was different somehow. They looked nearly identical and acted the same but the real Rosalina and him had an inside joke between them. "Hey Rosa…" he called after her._

 _She turned back and looked at him in utter annoyance "What?"_

" _Where's the cat?" he asked, plain and simple. Her eyes widened momentarily and went back to normal. The story behind the question was that after Rosalina's cat died and had it cremated. She had a dark sense of humor and when she went to collect the ashes she lifted up the small baggie the cat's ashes were in and made the joke_ _ **"Looks like the cats in the bag!"**_ _They both enjoyed a good laugh at that._

" _Don't ask stupid questions, Mr. Prussia" she turned and walked away saying "I never had a cat". The sound of a gun cocking behind her made her turn around again "What are you doing?" Prussia was pointing the shotgun at her with hatred in his eyes. A new memory surfaced with the Rosa he knew arguing with another person_ _ **"We must stop research now! Look what's its doing to the people!"**_ _Reality came back to him and he was even more angry than he started out with._

" _Who are you and what have you done with Rosa?" he demanded._

 _She knew she was found out and dropped the charade and her attitude changed drastically. "About time you remembered something. I am Ana, Rosa's twin sister" she said "put that thing down, I don't wanna hurt you" he kept it up and pointed at her._

" _Where's Rosa?" he repeated._

 _She was silent and finally said "Dead. She was forcibly injected with the serum I talked about to see what would happen…"_

" _So that's why you weren't able to open the optic lock on the vault! Your DNA wasn't in the system!"_

" _Bingo, partner" she said in an American cowboy accent._

" _Is my brother even here or were you lying about that as well?" he was seething with rage at the idea of being tricked into coming down to the basement._

" _He was but he was moved back to the house you share in Germany. Mr. Austria and Miss Hungary are taking care of him" she took out a walkie-talkie and said into it "get the transport ready, Mr. America. We'll be down shortly."_

 _America's voice came back and said "Roger! All ready for you guys!" his voice hadn't lost its cheeriness at all, which was a good thing in these dark days._

 _He lowered the gun and followed her, still not trusting her fully but enough to see that she wasn't there to hurt him. "Is my brother alive? Not how like I was or how the rest of the nations are, but actually alive?"_

" _I don't wanna tell you…" she said, almost looking like she was about to cry._

" _You WILL tell me!" he roared. "He's my brother!"_

" _You won't like it. It's not pretty" she bit her lip._

" _He's barely alive…think of a person who is withering away from cancer, nothing but skin and bone clinging to life at-"he cut her off with a silencing hand. She knew she went too far, but she warned him it wasn't going to be pretty. They got to the basement where the floor had been blasted away and a big gaping hole was in view. "We blasted a hole to draw security down here to investigate so I could escape from my cell unnoticed" she quickly explained when she saw his confusion. The underground digging subterranean machine was just big enough for two people-driver and a passenger but if they squeezed in it would be a tight fit. America was in the driver's seat as he steered the machine. He looked back at the two huddled close together._

" _Hey Prussia dude!" he said, the skin tight and leathery on his body "Long time no see bro!" his white eyes made Prussia shiver, he had never wanted to see anybody look like he did but this would be his new reality now and he was slowly adjusting to it._

" _Hey America" he greeted as best as he could without being completely repulsed. He knew the look that people gave him when they saw him for the first time when he was an undead person, and he'd make damn sure that he wouldn't look at anyone else like that again. The younger nation's glasses were broken and dirty, but he seemed to have not needed them, he was steering with perfect precision._

" _Don't get all frisky back there now~" America teased, not being able to help himself._

 _Ana scoffed "Please" she sat on Prussia's lap "That's the last thing on my mind right now…" He felt a stirring in his loins, a sensation he hadn't felt in years. He willed the feeling down, his manhood twitching as it went limp._

 _America laughed "Well get comfortable" he switched on auto pilot and kicked back "Gonna take us at least a few hours to get back to the base" he laid his head all the way back and looked at them upside down. The strain was too much for his living dead body and the head completely detached from the neck, the thing rolling to the floor by Prussia's feet. He let his guard down and jumped at the sight, but regained his composure quickly and picked up the head._

" _Happened to me all the time!" he said, placing the head back on the neck and the skin fusing together again._

" _But it doesn't make it any less embarrassing…" America muttered._

" _True" Prussia agreed, remembering the many times a limb fell off when he was in the middle of something important._

" _Get some sleep Ana" America addressed her "You look like you need it…"_

" _I'll sleep when I'm dead. No pun intended" she said._

 _America sighed and said "Have it your-"but she had nodded off anyway in Prussia's lap, her head resting on her shoulder. The country blushed and turned away quickly, America's happy face replaced by a serious one "Two months…she was in that cell for two months because she just had to get YOU…" the tone of his voice changed drastically, no longer having to out on a happy face for Ana._

" _What do you mean?" Prussia asked him "In case you hadn't noticed, I was in a fucking coma for six months!"_

" _Her original mission was only to get the data from her sister" America scowled "they were working with our resistance group to try and make a new serum to reverse the effect that was created with YOUR DNA…"_

" _If she was only there for that, then why try to save me?!" she stirred in his lap as if she were having a bad dream. He pulled her in closer as if to envelop her in a protective cocoon._

" _Germany asked her to" the blonde zombie said "she was doing a favor for him since…" he trailed off and bit his lip "since he is wasting away willingly to try and make amends for your royal fuck up" his tone was low and one could tell his anger was going to boil over any minute now. Instead, the rest of the ride was in complete silence and when they finally got to their destination, America opened the doors for them and said not a single word of farewell, only shooting a glare at Prussia that would turn even the hottest of flames cold._

 _All the human personifications were in the base, each and every one of them stopping what they were doing to stare at Prussia. He felt extremely uncomfortable, their dead eyes fixated on him. He was imagining on hearing their accusatory voices in his head and cringed. There were quite a few who weren't as bad as others- Russia and all the Nordics weren't nearly as decomposed as America was but then the cold stopped the side effects of the serum from spreading as fast. The only nation untouched was Sealand, having such a small population and the government apparently left him and his citizens alone._

 _In the distance the sound of a door opening and closing shattered the voices in his head to silence and he saw Austria coming out of a room, wearing a medical gown and bloodied gloves. He turned and saw him, surprised to see him "Gilbert!" he was just as uncomfortable as Prussia was and he looked away, Prussia never taking his eyes off the blood stained clothes._

 _Finally, Prussia said quietly "Where is my brother?"_

" _He's not well enough for visitors at the moment…" Austria quickly said, trying to usher Prussia past the room and into a sitting room._

" _Where is my brother, Roderick?" he asked again, in a higher tone._

" _You wouldn't want to see him like this…" Austria made a sound like crying, if he could cry that is. His tear ducts stopped working when the rest of his body shut down._

 _Prussia grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with ease "YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE LUDWIG IS!" he roared, but was halted by a pale, bony hand on his shoulder._

" _Let him down, brother" Ludwig said in a husky, weak voice "I am right here…" Tears began to flow freely on Prussia's face, the sight of his little brother in such a state. It looked as if a giant mosquito had sucked the life right out of him- his skin was hanging off his bones, the once streamlined features now gnarly and mangled._

 _A hurried Hungary trotted down the hall with "Mr. Germany you're not supposed to be out of bed! You should be resting-"she caught sight of Prussia, first surprise, then hurt and finally rage filled her facial expression. She charged at him full force with her frying pan but was stopped by Germany upon his asking her to pardon Prussia. She let out a low growl and listened to him, lowering the cooking utensil and glaring at Prussia._

" _Come with me, Gilbert…I wanted to hold on to see you before I died…" he extended an arm to his older brother, a signal for him to take it and steady him back to his room. Prussia obliged with a shaking arm, but he was steady enough to take him back without any more help._

 _When Prussia sat his brother on the bed, he took a chair and said "Ana told me you gave your organs to me…why?"_

 _Germany let out a light hearted smile and said "So you can live…if I were to die right now I would be happy to know that I died helping you" a serious of wet coughing fits racked Germany's body and when they were over he was calm again._

" _What about me, Ludwig?!" He whined pathetically "I was happy being a zombie! I wanted to help the living anyway I could, those pricks took my kindness and twisted it for their own sick desires!"_

" _Were you really happy being a zombie?" the dying man asked "Happy being a thing that wouldn't be at rest?"_

 _The answers to his brother's questions caught in Prussia's throat, and instead of what he wanted to say he blurted out "Yes! I would be a zombie again if it would make this world go away! I want it the way things used to be!" he took Germany's hand and squeezed it gently "I just want you to be happy and healthy again!"_

 _The man in the bed showed no response, so Prussia checked his pulse to find none. A series of small whines escaped his lips "Germany…? Brother…?" then finally as if he'd finally accepted the death of his brother "LUDWIG!"_

Germany heard his brother scream from the basement and he hurried to see what was wrong. He kicked open the door to see his brother thrashing around in a chair, attached to an experimental machine. "Shit!" he cursed and unplugged the thing, Prussia's living dead body having relaxed in his chair. He carefully took off the eye gear that allowed whoever was hooked up to it to see their greatest fears come to life. "Gilbert, how long were you hooked to this thing?!"

The undead man in the chair wasn't coherent when he answered "…six months…" Germany knew that couldn't have been possible since they only got this machine last week. A few minutes later, Prussia began to get his bearings on reality back and looked up at Germany "Ludwig! You're alive!"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he answered in confusion. This confusion only grew as Prussia threw his scrawny arms around his neck and began to cry. "Gilbert, what were you doing with the Sanchez twin's machine? You know they said the software had bugs in it!"

"I thought I was fearless…" he put his head into Germany's neck "I was so wrong…"

He felt pity for his brother, not having any memory of seeing him like this "What on Earth did you see?"

Prussia grew quiet for a moment and answered softly "I saw the mouth of Hell…"


End file.
